Carnage VS Lucy
Carnage VS Lucy is the 97th episode of Death Battle, featuring Carnage from Marvel Comics and Lucy from Elfen Lied in a battle between bloodthirsty psychopaths. Carnage is voiced by Christopher Guerrero and Lucy is voiced by Danielle McRae. Description Which of these two psychos is crazy enough to win a DEATH BATTLE!? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: If my ex-wives have taught me anything, it's that there's no real limit to crazy. Wiz: Like Carnage, Marvel's dangerously insane psychopath. Boomstick: Or Lucy, the messed up murder lady from Elfen Lied. Wiz: Elfen "Lead", it's German. Boomstick: Eh, whatever. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Carnage Wiz: Cletus Kasady didn't have the chance to be a well-adjusted adult, because his entire family was already crazy. While Cletus was just a boy, his father got sent to jail for killing his mother. Boomstick: Which he did because she had tried to kill Cletus. Wiz: Which she did because Cletus had tortured and killed her dog, Fifi. Boomstick: Well, go, Mrs. Kasady! All dog murderers deserve death, even if they're eight, right, Jack Spaniels? (A dog barks) Boomstick: Good boy! Oh, and uh, Cletus murdered his grandma too, cause, eh, she was kind of a bitch. Popup: Cletus currently believes his mother died protecting him from his father. However, his strong posthumous feelings for his mother may have caused false memory syndrome. Wiz: He didn't stop there, and wound up burning down his own orphanage. Years later, he was finally arrested and convicted for eleven murders. Boomstick: You mean, the eleven murders they knew about. Wiz: But while in prison, Cletus found that wasn't alone, in fact, his cellmate just so happened to be Eddie Brock. Boomstick: Who you may know as that creepy guy covered in black ink called Venom. Wiz: That "ink" is actually a symbiotic alien known as a Klyntar. This "symbiote" bonded with Eddie, transforming him into a powerful and violent rival for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Boomstick: But what Eddie didn't know was... it was pregnant! Oh ho ho! Time to go out for cigarettes, Eddie. Popup: The Klyntar were created by an evil deity to kill Celestials. They eventually became a noble species, but remain easily influenced by the personalities of their hosts. Wiz: Well, symbiotes actually reproduce asexually, when Eddie became Venom once again, the symbiote sort of... oozed out its spawn, and left it there. Boomstick: Just like me and my dad. Well, this new symbiote immediately attached itself to Cletus, but unlike the Venom one, it merged through a cut on his skin, creating this suit made out of blood. Eww, that doesn't seem sanitary. Wiz: And together, they became... Carnage. Boomstick: A fitting name for a psycho mass murderer. Cletus and his new symbiote quickly got up to what they knew best, creating maximum carnage, remember that game? It was great. Popup: Unlike Venom, the Carnage symbiote shares a perfect union with Cletus. They rarely disagree with each other and therefore act as one being more consistently. Wiz: And with his new superpowers, he was a vicious force to be reckoned with. He has the same superhuman strength, speed, and durability as Venom, and supposedly even greater, like a Venom 2.0. Boomstick: He can shapeshift to make all sorts of killer weapons, like axes, swords, and spikes. He can even rip those weapons off himself or launch 'em at his victims. Have you ever tried ripping your fingers off and throwing 'em at people? 'Cause that's kinda what Carnage does. Wiz: The symbiote can also reach out with dozens of chaotic, blood soaked tendrils, perfect for strangling the people he doesn't wanna see anymore. With a single touch, Carnage can infect a person with a portion of his symbiote, controlling or torturing them at his leisure. He has unbelievable regeneration, and even if somebody finds a way to disable his suit, the Carnage symbiote lives inside his bloodstream, and can come back out through something as meager as a paper cut. Boomstick: Also, the symbiote literally sees everything around it, it's kinda like wearing a suit made of eyeballs. Wiz: But let's say your able to dodge his projectiles, outrun the tendrils, and get out of sight from the...eyeball suit, your still not safe, he will catch you, because he can sprout wings and fly. Boomstick: What the hell? Since when? Wiz: Since realizing that shapeshifting is a really, really useful ability. Boomstick: So he's able to fly, he's totally aware of everything around him, and he's full of blood? This guy's like a giant mosquito of death. Wiz: Uh, sure...Carnage has said he's at least ten times faster than the average man, but that's pretty modest, because Venom has shown he can move fast enough to catch up to a bullet after it's fired, and Carnage is frequently shown to be as fast or even faster than him. This puts Carnage over 1,500 miles per hour, over twice the speed of sound. Boomstick: He's lifted a fifty ton tank, and he can overpower Spider-Man, who's best supported strength feat was lifting that giant machine thing that weighed as much as a 1965 locomotive. Wiz: Which would put it around one hundred and thirty tons. Popup: Also, Spider-Man once held up a support beam for the Daily Bugle. A beam for a twenty five story building can support nearly two thousand tons. However, how much Spidey is lifting impossible to quantify and this number is so far removed from his other best feats of strength. Boomstick: And you know those weird tendril things crawling around his body? When he wanted to find a missing journalist in New York, he climbed to the top of the Empire State Building and just stretched them all out over the city. Wiz: He found her by this coastline, and this building nearby looks a lot like the Consolidated Edison plant between 14th and 15th street, that's about two miles away. Popup: Carnage also appeared there shortly afterward. He likely transported himself through the tendrils. He has also transported himself through internet wiring before. Boomstick: And as a thank you for saving her, she shot Carnage in the head. Well fine, save your own ass next time, lady. Wiz: Eh, he was fine, Carnage's durability doesn't come from a sturdy build, instead, his form is malleable, and somewhat fluid. Technically, his human body still exists somewhere in that mass of blood, flesh, and writhing tentacles, but even when he's hit by a train, struck by missiles, or blasted apart by a tritium bomb, he can always just pull himself back together. Popup: At the time, the Carnage symbiote was bonded to Norman Osborn in "every atom" of his body. Osborn also possessed the Green Goblin's superhuman durability. Boomstick: So long as there's a piece of him still around. Given the size of that blast, it look like Carnage survived a blast worht 125 tons of TNT. Wiz: Very impressive, also, he once smothered and survived a gene bomb designed to wipe out all of humanity, except mutants. Boomstick: He's even survived being ripped in half and thrown into space! Seriously, what kills this guy? Wiz: Well, he does share the same weaknesses as other symbiotes, namely extremely loud noises and heat. Boomstick: Well, until he traded the sound one for a weakness against some Cthulu looking magic. Popup: This vulnerability switch-up applies to the Carnage of Earth-616, Marvel's primary timeline. Most alternate versions of Carnage retain his weakness to sound. Wiz: Carnage has been through a lot, but with two minds as one, he always gets back up to keep doing what he loves. Boomstick: Murder, murder, and, you know, more murder. Carnage: Carnage is... CHAOS!!! Lucy (*Cues: Incendiaries - Dan Skinner, Adam Skinner & Dave James*) Wiz: There are some mysteries the world holds, which no one is meant to know. Every day, something, somewhere, comes ever closer to destroying everything you hold dear. One such secret is the Diclonii. Boomstick: Ah, no big deal, they're just a race of crazy people who want to infect human beings to make more Diclonii, and then wipe out all of humanity. Aw, look at the cute little horns! They look like kitty ears. Popup: Please note that the Elfen Lied anime contains some differences from the manga. As the manga came first, it is our primary source for Lucy's analysis. Wiz: To accomplish this, the Diclonii would have to rely on their queen: Kaede, better known as Lucy. Boomstick: Luckily for everyone, some important people figured this out and captured her, and now it's time for your only warning. Wiz: Right, Lucy's methods...let's just say they're not for the faint of heart. Boomstick: And let's also say that those lucky important people were about to get very, very unlucky. Lucy bloodily kills police officers attempting to stop her from escaping. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, what's happening? Wiz: To truly understand, let's take a step back. As an infant, Lucy was abandoned by her parents and left alone to suffer a life of constant discrimination. Boomstick: It was the horns, wasn't it? Wiz: Right, even the average kid hates growing up in an orphanage, but it was especially painful for her. Boomstick: Until she found a stray puppy and decided to take care of it. That adorable little critter and her became best friends, and then the other kids from the orphanage went out and beat it to death, and forced her to watch. The puppy is brutally beaten as Lucy watches, horrified. Boomstick: Well, no shit she wants to kill everyone! Go ahead, Lucy, tear up those little bastards. Lucy brutally kills her bullies using her vectors. Boomstick: Oh. Damn. Wiz: This was the first time Lucy unleashed her psychokinetic vectors. As a Diclonius queen, Lucy is meant to use these vectors to infect ordinary human beings with the diclonius virus. Boomstick: Oh, but she uses them for so much more. Wiz: For simplicity's sake, think of the vectors as invisible arms which can sprout from Lucy's back. Boomstick: Lucy can use up to twenty eight vectors, with a normal range of about six to seven feet. When she gets really serious, her horns grow and the vectors get way longer, and stronger. Popup: It's possible she can use even more vectors. Mariko, another Diclonius, used fifty vectors with a range of thirty six feet (Eleven meters). Wiz: She can vibrate her vectors at different frequencies, and each level of vibration has different effects. Boomstick: Kinda like that thing that my ex-wife had on the nightstand, that I thought was one of those crazy pens. Wiz: At low frequencies, her vectors can pass through objects with no effect. At a medium frequency, the vectors become solid, like extendable hands, while still completely invisible. These can be used as shields, and lift heavy objects. Boomstick: Oh, man, if I had those things, I'd be messing with people all the time, like tying their shoes from across the room. Also, since this seems to be a thing in this episode, she can fly. Wiz: It's not really flying, she's just lifting herself off the ground. With the third frequency, Lucy turns her vectors into invisible blades, these can cut through people and bend metal. Boomstick: And with the last and highest frequency, Lucy gets explosive. No, really, at this level, they finally become visible, and can strike with enough force to detonate. Damn, they don't call this chick "the queen" for nothing. Wiz: Unfortunately, Lucy is not always in control of what she does. Turns out, she has developed several alternate personalities. Boomstick: Yeah, getting shot in the head can do that to you. Wiz: That injury specifically created Nyu, a passive, almost childlike persona which exists as a coping mechanism for Lucy's trauma. As Myu, Lucy would finally find friends, and began forging a path toward hopeless redemption. Boomstick: Unlike her third personality, the so called DNA Voice, which constantly whispers in her ear that she's got a job to do. (Echoing) Kill them all, Lucy, before they hurt more puppies! Ooh, I'm spooky DNA! Wiz: She could do it, too, Lucy's fast enough to block bullets from a point blank range, and once, she actually saved herself from a bullet after she had already been shot, as in, while the bullet was already traveling between her skin and her heart. Boomstick: It looks like she's getting shot by an MP-5, which fires bullets at nearly nine hundred miles per hour. Wiz: With her body type, the distance between Lucy's skin and heart is less than an inch, probably around 2.4 centimeters. Given the bullet's speed and the distance her vector would have to reach from her back before the bullet hit her heart, her vector had to move nearly 1,900 miles per hour, that's over twice the speed of sound. Boomstick: She can throw a pen through a guy's skull, brutal, and even toss this giant boulder. Wiz: When compared to this guy, Bando, whom we know is six feet tall, we can determine the boulder weighs about seventy five tons. Her vectors are also tough enough to block a missile from the Air Force. While the exact model of missile is unspecified, it is fairly large and likely an air-to-surface type. Boomstick: I bet it's one of the Air Force's SLAM's, or Standoff Land Attack Missile, built off the back of the Navy's harpoon missile, in fact, the harpoon is used against a different Diclonius at one point, so this beast slammed into he vector at five hundred miles per hour with a one thousand pound explosive yield, and it didn't even phase her. Even without a vector shield, she's survived a pretty nasty explosion herself, though it did knock her out. Wiz: Impressive, but how about the time she punched through an island? A strike literally compared to nuclear fusion, this kicked up a one hundred foot tidal wave and a 9.2 magnitude earthquake, a level so high, there's only been four comparable quakes ever recorded. Popup: The tidal wave's height is made clear. We were able to deduce the resulting earthquake's magnitude from this. Boomstick: Her vector's can be as wide as buildings, and reach into outer space, except that's about when Lucy reaches her limit. Popup: While the vector's building-sized width is confirmed multiple times, their appearance in outer space in comparison to the Earth suggests a diameter of over one mile wide! Wiz: Right, as a Diclonius, Lucy has a few severe weaknesses, her vectors can be nullified if she's struck in the forehead, or if one of her horns are broken. Boomstick: Also, if Lucy pushes herself too hard, she...starts to melt. Kinda like ice cream out in the Texas sun, it's not pretty, she's just a big puddle of goop with a face, but she's still a total badass, even at her meltiest. Wiz: While suffering agonizing pain, she was capable of single handedly halting a massive military threat, while healing and protecting the person she loved most. Perhaps redemption wasn't so hopeless after all. Boomstick: Hey, let's watch her kill some more people! (We see scenes set to music) Death Battle During a rainy day, Lucy (in her Nyu personality) is alone in a station while waiting for a train. But shortly after the train arrives, she begins to hear the sound of people screaming combined with a maniacal laughter. Nyu: Nyu? Suddenly, blood is spilled over the windows, making Nyu feel terrified. The train's doors open and Carnage is seen surrounded by the blood of those he has killed. Then, Carnage notices Nyu as he roars and charges towards her to kill her next. Carnage: Run! FIGHT! But Nyu adopts Lucy's personality and her vectors stop Carnage's charge much to Cletus' surprise as he was in midair. Carnage: Huh? What gives?! Lucy: Die. Carnage is torn to pieces, but he survives and laughs, much to Lucy's surprise. Carnage: Not yet! Carnage reassembles his body and roars before doing a slash attack. Carnage: What are you?! Why can't I hit you?! Carnage: Catch! Carnage: It's raining. You're bleeding. CARNAGE IS STARVING! Lucy: Get back! Carnage: I am going to paint you red! Lucy: Does it hurt yet? Don't worry.... Before Carnage can move out to get Lucy, he was slammed into the ground by a giant vector. Lucy: I'll put you out of your misery. The Diclonius Queen summons six more vectors as they start to home in onto Carnage. Carnage: I hate you. The vectors slam down onto Carnage as an explosion was seen before the rain stopped as the sun shined down and birds chirping before Lucy heads back to the ground as the train station was destroyed and Carnage was nowhere to be seen as the explosion obliterated him. Results Boomstick: First those kids at the orphanage, then Cletus, Lucy really hates dog killers, and for good reason! Wiz: Carnage was a challenging opponent, it was incredibly difficult for Lucy to deal any lasting damage against him. Popup: While Carnage has the power to infect and control other people, he has only instigated such possession through an initial physical connection and cannot do so through his projectiles. Boomstick: He had the durability advantage in the bag, though Lucy fighting as a puddle proved she could take a lot of pain and keep on fightin'. Sadly, Carnage came up short in pretty much everything else. Wiz: Right, Carnage was tough, but not invincible, even his surviving that gene-bomb isn't quite as impressive as it sounds. Since he had no other feats to even remotely back up planetary level durability, and the bomb was more akin to a biological weapon anyway. While Carnage's tendrils could pass speeds of Mach two, Lucy's vectors once reached into outer space. By timing her accompanying monologue and comparing the longest vector's length to the curvature of the earth, it's clear she reached over 2,400 miles in twenty seconds max. Popup: Apocalypse's gene-bomb, powered by Celestial technology, did not create a blast equal to it's planetary range. In fact, it's explosion was smothered in a similar method to the tritium bomb and yet appeared smaller, which did not surprise Apocalypse. The Carnage symbiote's immunities likely cancelled the bomb's biological attack. Boomstick: Way longer than Carnage's two mile feat. Wiz: All this means her vectors were moving at least 440,000 miles per hour, more than five hundred times the speed of sound, and two hundred and fifty times faster than Carnage. Boomstick: Good luck getting past that, and this was really the biggest hurdle, with Lucy's ridonculous speed and Carnage's healing powers, it all boiled down to one thing: Who could hit the killing blow first? I mean, Carnage could re-spawn from scraps, so the only way to beat him for good was to totally vaporize him. Popup: Since Carnage survived the tritium bomb (125 tons of TNT) with a unique combination of symbiote and goblin powers, it's possible his durability limits are actually less than that. Wiz: And Lucy had the perfect answer to that, remember that time she hit an island so hard, she caused a 9.2 magnitude earthquake and a one hundred foot tall tidal wave? Such a feat would require an enormous amount of explosive energy, approximately 31,000 tons of TNT, similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. Boomstick: It's literally compared to nuclear fusion in the Elfen Lied manga. Wiz: Elfen "Lead", it's German! Boomstick: (mocking him) The point is, in order to beat Carnage for good, Lucy needed to totally obliterate him, and she could do that. Wiz: The heat produced within the initial impact of a nuclear explosion can reach temperatures up to 180,000 degrees Fahrenheit, more than eighteen times hotter than the surface of the sun, and to top it off, heat was Carnage's biggest weakness. Even if Lucy's explosive force was just a fraction of this, it would still have been far too much for him. Popup: Despite Carnage's ridiculous healing factor, there's no evidence to suggest he could survive complete incineration. Also, human blood burns up at 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit (980 degrees Celsius), leaving nothing for the symbiote to regenerate from afterward. Boomstick: She just needed to smack him before he could power through her vectors, which chances were pretty slim for that happening anyway, because there's a bunch of 'em, and their so damn fast, hitting Carnage with a big explosion punch was way easier. Wiz: Cletus and his symbiote may have had the endurance, but Lucy's space worthy speed, overwhelming presence, and nuclear strength won the day. Popup: Another way to think of this: Both could kill each other in a single fatal hit, and Lucy had many more offensive and defensive options for getting that one hit in first. '''Boomstick: She dealt the "Carnage" needed for a total "vector-y", and took the "lead'. There, I said it right, Wiz, happy? Wiz: The winner is Lucy. Trivia * The connections between Carnage and Lucy is that they are both psychopathic and misanthropic killers with dual personalities and superhuman abilities, both of their powers are hereditary and biological, and they can pass their powers onto others, and both are non-human. (Symbiotes like Carnage can possess people and when a Diclonius like Lucy cuts a person, their biology is altered so their descendants are Diclonii as well). * This is the 4th Anime/Manga VS Comic Book themed episode, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2 and Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. * This is the 15th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon and Thor VS Wonder Woman. * This is the 14th episode in which a protagonist is set against an antagonist, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo. * This is the 7th time in which a Marvel character fights a non-Warner Bros. character, with the first six being Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Shredder VS Silver Samurai. ** This is the 8th time in which a Marvel character fights a non-DC character, with the first seven being Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Shredder VS Silver Samurai. ** This is the 2nd time in which a Marvel character fights an Anime/Manga character, with the first one being Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Kervin